Expecting
by FMAGreedsgirl
Summary: Kamui is now the queen of Touma with Jakob as her husband. But now they face a new challenge...pregnancy? How will they fare as new parents? A chronicle of Kamui's family life. Several drabbles of in-game OTP's.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok I am really in love with Fire Emblem Fates, but unfortunately since I live in the United States I have to wait until 2016 for it to come out. So I will just have to make due with fanfiction to keep myself busy… well that and college. Anyway, one of my OTP's for the female avatar is definitely F!KamuixJoker (F!CorrinxJakob, but the Japanese names sound better). While I do love the game, I do find the plot in which the future children grow up in alternate realms rather than coming directly from the future not as impacting as Fire Emblem Awakening. Nevertheless, I will have the future children come into place AFTER the war rather than during like in the paralogues. By the way, this follows the Invisible Kingdom route so all the siblings are alive~!

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, its characters, or any content whatsoever, just the story I made up._

Expecting

It had been two years since the war between Hoshido and Nohr came to an end with the resurrection of Touma, the once invisible kingdom. With everyone united, the realms finally face an era of peace and prosperity. Princess Kamui, the one responsible for bringing peace to the lands, is now queen of Touma along with her husband Jakob, her butler. Though being married to her would mean that Jakob is king of Touma, he adamantly refuses the title and desires to maintain his status as Kamui's butler. Kamui couldn't be happier ruling the country with the one she loved.

After two years, a subject appeared out of the blue. Though Kamui was excited she was also nervous about her husband's reaction. While Jakob is an incredibly capable butler, he can at times be a tad over-bearing when it came to her. She wasn't sure how he'll react to the news. This was why she wanted to approach the topic delicately.

One spring day she and her husband were at the rooftop garden of the palace. Jakob was serving her green tea with a chocolate mousse cake. Kamui stared into the garden that was brimming with roses, tulips, daffodils, and various other flowers that were blended by Nohr and Hoshido origin.

"Jakob," she addressed her husband.

"Yes my dear?" He asked with a smile. Kamui remembered it took him months before he stopped calling her 'my lady.'

"I received a letter from Ryouma that Shinonome just turned two."

"Oh is that right?" He poured her a cup of tea.

"Yeah, he said that Rinkah once fell asleep with Shinonome in her arms after some training. I wish I could've seen it." She smiled to herself. Rinkah was one of the strongest warriors in Hoshido, her strength combined with hidden gentleness was what made Ryouma fall for her. To hear her fall asleep with her son, it's rare that someone so strong could have cute moments like that.

Jakob mirrored her smile. Personally, he didn't really care about what some of the former army was up to, but seeing his wife so happy he couldn't help but feel warm and elated.

Kamui continued, "Oh, and I found out that Xander and Belka just had their son Siegbert. I already wrote my congratulations, but I want to see him as soon as I can."

Jakob chuckled. "Goodness, if I didn't know better my dear I would say you experiencing some baby fever."

Kamui blushed and averted her eyes. She cleared her throat. "Um, speaking of kids Jakob, I was wondering how you would feel if you became a father?"

He raised an eyebrow and gave her an amused smile. "What type of question is that? Any child of yours I would love as dearly as you." He paused then muttered to himself, "Though you'll maintain a permanent place in my heart."

"Pardon?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing," he brushed it off. "But why ask?"

Kamui gulped, her face was as red as a tomato. She gingerly took Joker's right hand and placed it on her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Jakob's eyes widened. For a few moments his face was frozen with shock. Kamui waved a hand in front of him starting to get a little worried. "Er, Jakob?"

After a few more moments Jakob fainted and fell on the ground.

"J-Jakob!"

Jakob woke up, finding himself in his and Kamui's room. He sluggishly rose and rubbed his eyes. He turned his head to the right to find Kamui sitting beside, her back facing him. He then recalled what happened that afternoon. "Kamui?"

She turned with a couple tears in her eyes. He flinched and immediately put his hands on her cheeks to wipe them away. "Kamui, are you alright?"

She looked down, her face disheartened. "Did the idea of having a child really hurt you that badly?"

"Hurt me?" He asked feeling more confused than before.

She sniffled. "You fainted. Just because I told you I was pregnant."

That's when Jakob realized the situation. "That's nonsense," he assured her. He felt himself flush with embarrassment. "It's just that, it feels like it happened too soon." Although they have been married for two years now, he cherished their time together. He flinched when he saw her tear up again. "I'm not upset really." He took her hands in his. "It's just that… I don't know if I'm worthy to be a father."

Now it was her turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

He watched her solemnly. "You recall my past, that I came from a former Nohr aristocratic family? After they fell into bankruptcy, they sold me into the services of King Garon. My parents didn't bat an eye when they sent me away. Not that I really cared, we didn't really have a family relationship to begin with. But because of that, I don't know how to be a parent, how to raise a child as my own."

Ironically, he remembered when Sir Gunter came for him, his parents didn't even bother to be there to send him off. It was when he came into Lady Kamui's service that he shrugged off his dour past and found solace. If Kamui and he were to have a child, would he be able to be a proper father? Earlier he only said he would love their child because he thought it was far-off dream to have children. But with Kamui stating she was pregnant, for the first time he felt scared that there was a chance he would fail her.

Kamui said nothing. She simply watched him, her tears had already faded. Suddenly, Jakob was caught off guard when she held him tenderly. It took a moment before he embraced her back.

"That's not true," she said soothingly. "It's a first for me too you know? I have no idea how to be a parent either. In fact the closest thing I had to parents growing up were Xander and Camilla. When I found out Queen Mikoto was my real mother, I wasn't sure how to feel about it at first. It was shocking, but I had grown up without a mother almost my whole life. And when I lost her the day after, I felt like a part of me shattered knowing that I never got a chance to really know her."

Jakob buried his head in her hair and squeezed her gently. She continued, "When both of my siblings wanted me to choose who to fight for right after my birth mother died, I couldn't bear the thought of fighting for one side only to lose more of my family. When you followed my choice along with Azura, I was happy. At first, I wasn't sure if I made the right choice choosing neither, but the support from the both of you encouraged me to restore the peace for both kingdoms."

She backed up a little and looked into his eyes. "It's a new journey that both of us are getting into. Can I count on you to support me again?"

His heart felt like it was overflowing with warmth. He embraced once more and stroked her hair. "What a foolish question. I never stopped supporting you. As you said, it's a new journey. I'll be more than happy to embark on it with you." He broke his head away, leaned in and kissed her soft, pink lips.

When Kamui and Jakob announced to the residents of the castle of her pregnancy, everyone was over-joyed. Letters of the news were immediately sent to her Nohr and Hoshido siblings as well. Felicia and Silas were the first to congratulate her.

Silas held their baby girl, Sophie, while Felicia raced over to Kamui, grabbed her hands and said ecstaticly, "I'm so happy for my lady! If you would like, I'll help every step of the way during your pregnancy!"

Jakob snatched his wife away from her and glared daggers at the poor maid with a face that rivaled an oni mask, "You are not to go anywhere near her you bumbling klutz!"

"Awawawa!" Felicia cried.

"Jakob," Kamui sighed.

End Chapter 1

A/N: Whelp, that's the first chapter I have for this story. I'll try to update when I can. College is hard, but if I find the time I'll update as soon as I am able. Hope you like the story~!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Let me just say I am hyped! I found out that Fire Emblem Fates is coming out February 19th instead of December 2016! Now that I found out the due date is closer my dying for it to come out has now intensified. Ok, so here is chapter two. So as I've said in the chapter I will include a couple drabbles of pairings I like inside the game, but the main couple is still F!KamuixJoker. I'm trying to get used to the English version of the names and apply them to the characters, however Kamui will remain Kamui.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters, but I do own this story.

Pregnancy War Stories

News of Queen Kamui's pregnancy had spread all across the continent. Townspeople from cities and even as far as small, rural villages were in an ecstatic fervor over the gossip. Particularly for the residents of the Kingdom of Touma, eagerly anticipating their queen's first born child. The people even happier over the news were the merchants, whom were making a killing over merchandising products of the Touma Queen's likeness. Businesses had tripled in the past during the announcement of the queen marrying her butler. Now there was a repeat frenzy over baby products; Hosido style silk fans that had blue on one side and pink on the other to guess the baby's sex, bronze statuettes of the queen holding a baby wrapped in a blanket, and even baby diapers with the royal family's crest.

A certain red-haired merchant was amorously raking in a fortune for the queen's pregnancy store promotion. She stood behind her stall with a massive crowd making demands for items. Business was booming so much that she was concerned that she would have to call her other sisters Anna, Anna, Anna, and who else? Oh yeah, Anna!

"Thank you very much, please come again!" Anna said with a chipper tone. "Next!" Her smile widened when she saw her next customer come to her stall, his arms filled with one of every promotion item. "Why King Jakob," she chirped. "What a pleasant surprise~!" Though, she remembered the butler stopping by her shop to purchase the same amount of items for the wedding sale. It seemed odd he would be merchandise representing his own wedding. But as long as payment is involved who cared about the details!

"Just package these up quickly I'm in a hurry," he said deadpanned.

Anna's smile froze. She nearly forgot what a horrible attitude the king of Touma had toward everyone but his queen. But business was business; just grin and bear it.

Meanwhile, the castle of Touma was just as busy with ecstatic joy over the queen's pregnancy. The servants were busy constructing a nursery, Jakob was out doing 'errands,' and the queen was visited by friends and family that came to the kingdom to personally congratulate her. Yet, the queen couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed about all the attention on her pregnancy. Her wedding was just as nerve-wracking. But the intensity seemed to have doubled when her pregnancy was announced.

"Well duh big sis," Elise playfully tapped her arm. "It's because you're the biggest celebrity in all three kingdoms."

"You're delivering the next generation into our time of peace," her elder sister, Hinoka nodded.

Kamui was in the royal library where she was surrounded by a gathering of her female friends and family. They were gathered around a large kotatsu that was intended for a relaxing setting inside the library. Starting from the opposite side, Felicia sat opposite from Kamui, holding her baby Sophie, who slept peacefully in her arms. Azura sat next to her left smiling at Sophie's sleeping face. Her eldest sisters, Camilla and Hinoka had brought their children, Eponine and Hisame. Camilla held her seventh month old Eponine who was teething a stuffed kitty toy. Ten month old Hisame was sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms. Rinkah sat cross-legged on a plush cushion while Shinonome was playing with a spoon and using it to attack a teddy bear, pretending the bear was growling at him every time he swung the spoon to attack. Belka was by Camilla's side holding her newborn son, Siegbert. While Belka was now queen of Nohr, her loyalty to Camilla remains the same. Ryouma's aide, Kagerou also sat on a cushion with Rinkah with a sleepy one and a half year old Gurei. Elise's aide, Effie was by her lady's side eating an entire platter of cookies and cakes that was spread across the table. Finally, Sakura was seated to Kamui's right and Elise was seated to Kamui's left.

Sadly not all the girls from the former army could make it, but sent messages they would visit as soon as possible. The brothers, as well Kamui's male friends from the army, wanted to visit too, but the women declared a girls' day only.

So while Kamui enjoyed having them here, her feelings that everyone was going overboard about her having a baby haven't lowered. "It's not that I'm not happy about being pregnant, I just don't understand why there needs to be such a fuss. I mean, it's not like I'm the only woman in the world who's pregnant."

"Ufufufu," Camilla playfully tsked her younger sister. "But you're the hero that resolved peace between all three kingdoms. That's enough reason to celebrate."

Elise smirked at her older sister, "So you're two months pregnant. Have you had any weird cravings yet?"

Kamui grabbed a pickle and dipped it in peanut butter. She looked at Elise and said absently, "None that I can think of." Effie watched the display and decided to try peanut butter dipped pickles too.

"So how has Jakob been handling becoming a daddy?" Camilla asked curiously.

Kamui, Azura, and Felicia shared an awkward look.

 _Felicia how many times have I told you not to serve her iced tea?!...You there, open those curtains! Kamui needs plenty of sunlight!... Felicia I swear if you walk towards Kamui with that tray I will personally smack you with it!_ This was but a few of Jakob's outbursts at keeping Kamui healthy and safe, particularly from Felicia serving her. Not only that, but Jakob was by her side nearly twenty-four seven. He made sure to sleep by her while put extra bedding around her stomach, he played some violin to ease both Kamui and the baby, he even traveled all the way to a mountain brook to retrieve fresh, clear water.

Kamui pouted as she took a bite of the last peanut dipped pickle. Effie ate the rest. "I know he's trying to protect me and the baby, but sometimes I feel like he's more over-bearing than usual."

Kagerou nodded and replied. "I can relate to that feeling. When I was having Gurei, Saizou would not let me leave our house until he scanned the area to make sure it was safe. We're both shinobi, so I understand that we could be in danger, but he wouldn't even let me enter the kitchen without checking the food content first."

"What did you do?" Kamui asked.

Kagerou responded. "Simple, I smacked him across the face and ordered him to tone it down."

Hinoka sighed, "Yeah, Hinata wouldn't leave me alone either. Though, I did find it cute that he kept wanting to talk to the baby almost every day."

Sakura nodded and agreed. "That's a good thing. Babies may not be fully grown, but the sound of both the parents' voices are important for prenatal development."

Kamui was impressed by her little sister. During the war, Sakura had become a war priestess. Her medical knowledge had kept growing even with the war over.

Felicia gave a big smile, "Silas was just as nervous as I was. I know I'm a klutz, so I took extra precautions to not harm the baby. Lady Kamui and Jakob both encouraged me to sit most of the time, but when I did move, Silas helped me by practicing not to fall. It was the same method he taught me when he was trying to fix my clumsiness. All I have to do is mutter to myself, 'If I fall I'm going to die,' and I end up keeping balance!"

Kamui laughed nervously. "To be honest, we thought you were cursing yourself that you were gonna die."

"Eh?!" She cried. "Did people really think that?"

Azura nodded. "Pretty much." Felicia was bright red with embarrassment and hid her face with her hands.

"What about you Rinkah?" Kamui asked the Shura warrior. Shinonome had already tuckered himself out and took a nap on his mother's lap. "Any pregnancy war stories to tell?"

She looked up with a pout. "It wasn't fun I'll tell you that. I had to put my training on hold in order to keep Shinonome safe. Ryouma would constantly monitor me to make sure I don't sneak off and do some martial arts training," She sighed. "It's not like I was trying to put the baby in danger. He at least let me do some simple weight lifting just to keep myself active. Having to stop my usual training for nine months was torture." Shinonome yawned and snuggled closer to his mom. Rinkah blushed a little. "But it was worth it, I guess."

Camilla cooed at Shinonome's adorable nap. "My, my. I remember during my time, Zero would be so caring and give me massages whenever I felt sore."

Kamui smiled and asked. "Oh, he gives you shoulder rubs?"

Her elder sister paused with a frozen smile. "…Those too."

Listening to each of their stories helped Kamui feel at ease about having a baby. Everyone's experiences were different, but the result was that they were happy when their bundle of joy was born. Looking back on Jakob's behavior, though a bit over the top, he remained vigilant and supportive. She wondered about how their life would change for the better when they officially become parents.

Kamui enjoyed the girls company for a couple more hours before the mothers had to take leave for cases of diaper changing, feeding, and taking their little ones home. Sakura and Kamui were the only ones left in the library. Sakura tugged her sister's sleeve.

"B-Big sister," she said timidly. "If you feel sick or have some trouble with your pregnancy, please call for me right away. I'm increasing my medical experience for prenatal care, s-so if you don't mind me being an amateur." It hadn't been long since Sakura became a war priestess. After the war, she sought tutelage under both Hoshido and Nohr doctors to learn more advanced healing spells.

Kamui smiled at her shy, little sister and rubbed her head. "You don't even have to ask twice. I trust you Sakura. If there's any trouble you'll be the first person I contact."

Sakura brightened up and nodded in response. She said her goodbyes with a brief bow and dashed out the room. She turned around the right corner when she bumped into someone's chest and fell backwards. Flustered she picked herself up and bowed. "E-Excuse me! I'm so sorry!"

"Sakura?" Sakura flinched at the voice. She looked up at the stoic second prince of Nohr, Leo. His expression wasn't angry, though Sakura's face still blushed at her carelessness.

"S-Sorry Prince Leo, I didn't watch where I was going!" She apologized again.

He shook his head and gave a small smile. "You don't need to apologize." He looked past her toward the direction of the library. "Is Kamui still in the library?"

Sakura looked between the library and Leo a bit flustered. "Um, y-yes. She should still be there."

"Excellent, there were some diplomatic affairs between Touma and Nohr that we needed to discuss." He gave a slight bow to her. "Have a good afternoon, princess Sakura."

"Ah!" She bowed again, "Y-You as well."

She watched as he made his way down to the library. She clutched a small fist to her chest as she tried to calm her feverishly beating heart. She let loose a small sigh before taking her leave to her guest room.

Several hours later, Kamui returned to her and Jakob's bedroom stretching a bit before collapsing on her bed. She wondered if Jakob was still out in the city running errands. She looked to his side of the bed and rolled over on it. She smiled to herself giddily and couldn't wait for their child to be born. Hearing a knock at the door, she quickly sat up and said, "Come in!"

Jakob poked his head in and gave his wife a big smile. "I've returned."

Kamui returned the smile. "Welcome back."

He opened the door to reveal a cart filled with merchandise of promotion items celebrating the unborn child of Kamui and Jakob. Kamui's smile was stuck on her face as she felt a slight sweatdrop roll down the side of her face.

"Guess what I found at the market this afternoon," he said excitedly.

Oh boy, she thought.

Chapter 2/End

A/N: Ok, first of all I want to end this chapter by giving a moment for Paris and the hope that they recover from the tragedy that was unleashed on them by ISIS over the weekend. The chapter had no reference regarding the event, but seeing as how I was working on this when this event happened, I wanted to at least make a mention of it before I uploaded it. Anyway, I'm going to be busy with finals, so the next chapter will probably be up somewhere in December. Hope you liked this chapter, and again, if I have any readers from France, I salute you.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. My finals had been over for a couple weeks, but I had become addicted to Final Fantasy XIV catching up on finally completing the main story quest. I had conquered! Anywho, let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Fates or its characters, but I do own this story.

Missing

 _Jakob stood outside his family's estate looking straight at the country road. Jakob wasn't sure what he to expect. He was to be collected by a knight of the Nohrian royal kingdom after his parents sold him to be in the servitude of the royal family. Jakob never turned around. Why would he? There wasn't any send-off except for an elderly, frail butler that was assigned to watch Jakob until he was picked up. His parents remained in their estate, probably relieved that their money problems were over now that they sold their only son to the king's servitude. Not that it mattered anyway. It was his own parent's fault that they fell into debt. When Jakob left they might repeat their mistakes. It didn't matter to him, it wasn't his problem anymore._

 _Over the horizon he could see a figure approaching. He narrowed his eyes, straining to get a better look at his escort. As the figure got closer Jakob could see he was arriving on horseback dressed all in black. His hair was a light grey that almost shined silver in the sunlight. From what Jakob could tell, the knight appeared to be rather old, but not decrepit like the butler standing by him. No, the knight appeared to be what his mother would call 'aging gracefully.' He was old, no doubt about it, but his physique behind the black armor and the wisdom in his eyes still burned with a youthful fire._

 _The knight stopped his horse a few feet away from Jakob and hopped down. The butler accompanying Jakob walked briskly up to the knight and took an immediate bow. Jakob rolled his eyes at the butler's ridiculous manner and looked away from the two. Jakob blanched at the thought of shedding his dignity and resort to be a sniveling servant like his butler._

 _"Sir Gunter!" His butler chirped. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance."_

 _The old knight reciprocated with a stoic, short bow and said, "No need for formalities." He glanced at Jakob. Jakob accidentally made eye contact before averting his eyes again. The knight, Gunter, surveyed the area. "Where are the duke and duchess of the estate?"_

 _The butler flinched as he hesitated with his answer. "M-Milord and lady had the utmost confidence in your arrival and felt their presence wouldn't be needed."_

 _Gunter seemed surprised. "Surely they would at least see their only son off?"_

 _Jakob scoffed loudly turning the two men's attention toward him. The butler sweat-dropped nervously, "Y-Young master…"_

 _Jakob glared at the weak butler. "Shut up! You don't need to call me that anymore. After all, my parents were more than happy to forsake my title and me when they sold me to save their precious money!" He turned his glare to the knight. "You're here to pick me up right? Let's just go already and get this over with."_

 _The knight didn't say anything about the young boy's attitude. His composure didn't falter one bit, much to Jakob's disappointment. The knight merely nodded and said, "Very well." Jakob stomped over to Gunter and still avoided his eyes. He offered his hand to help Jakob onto his horse, but Jakob slapped it away and growled, "I can get on myself!"_

 _The knight complied, stepped back, and allowed Jakob to climb onto his horse by himself. Once Jakob was settled, Gunter took the reins and gave the butler another short bow. "We'll be off then. Take care."_

 _The butler bowed in response and said with a sniffle, "Be well young master Jakob."_

 _"Tsk!" Jakob clicked his tongue and adamantly refused to look back at the butler or his former estate._

 _After that, the two were off. Neither said a word to each other. They merely rode in silence._

 _A whole day they rode through the countryside without saying a word. Jakob stubbornly refused to speak or look at his escort. He did think about what he was expected to do as a servant. He shuddered at the thought of cleaning the floors, catering to the spoiled royal family, or worse- what if they expect him to clean horse stables!_

 _The sun had begun to set and the knight informed Jakob that they were going to make camp for the night. Jakob grimaced at the thought of sleeping on the dirty ground. But he was a commoner now, he'll have to get used to it. He merely watched as Gunter tied his horse to a tree and began collecting wood to begin a fire._

 _"Stay here," Gunter told him. It didn't sound like an order, but Jakob still didn't like being told what to do. "I'll get us some dinner." He handed him a couple pieces of wood. "Use these if the fire starts to weaken." He grabbed his lance and headed off into the woods leaving Jakob alone with the horse._

 _Jakob thought for a moment that maybe he should take this opportunity to steal the horse and ride his way to freedom. Then he shook his head as he thought against it. Where could he possibly go? He was twelve years old, penniless, and had no food. He would be easy prey for bandits or simply starve to death._

 _Jakob mindlessly poked the fire with a rod to keep it burning. Gunter left the rod along with the wood before he left. After what seemed like hours, Gunter had finally returned… with a dead bear! Jakob flinched back as the old knight hefted the bear from over his shoulder onto the ground. Gunter opened his pack and grabbed a couple of knives._

 _"We-We're not actually eating that are we?" Jakob asked._

 _Gunter gave a small smile. "So he can talk again. For a moment, I thought the trip left you mute."_

 _Jakob frowned and felt insulted by the comment. "I can speak just fine! And you didn't answer me. Are we seriously going to eat a bear?"_

 _Gunter again didn't answer as he skinned the bear and prepared to cut the pieces. Jakob nearly vomited at watching him cut up the dead bear. Once the meat was chopped, some he put away in a sack while the remaining bits were put on sticks to roast over the campfire._

 _Once the pieces were cooked, Gunter held a stick for Jakob. Hesitantly, he grabbed it and merely looked at it in disgust._

 _"When you're a soldier, a warm meal is a blessing that comes in any form," he said._

 _Jakob glared at him and attempted a small bite. He blanched, but swallowed it down. "It's so gamy…" he whined. But unfortunately his stomach betrayed him and ended up taking more bites of the former predator. He then asked the knight, "What were you going on about anyway. I was sold to be a servant not a soldier."_

 _The old knight merely chuckled. "Do you know what my true occupation is?"_

 _Jakob raised an eyebrow, confused by the question. "You're a knight, aren't you?"_

 _Gunter simply smiled. "I am, however my true role is the butler and guardian of the second princess of Nohr, Kamui."_

 _Jakob had heard about the princess from his parents at a couple of parties. They and their friends would gossip about the princess that remained in the Northern Citadel. Some rumored that the princess might just be a fabrication of the royal family as she had never been seen by aristocratic society. While others said that the princess was forbidden to leave the town by orders of King Garon. "So?" Why did the night bother bringing that up? "I'm to serve the royal family aren't I?"_

 _"Oh, that is true. However, you are hopelessly green to the world of servitude. Tell me, had you ever cleaned anything by your own hands in your entire life?" He inquired._

 _Now it was Jakob's turn to not answer. He merely took another bite of his bear meat._

 _Gunter finished his meat and started on another. "No, it will be my duty to whip you into shape until you become a proper butler that serves the royal family. And your first step will be to serve Lady Kamui."_

 _Jakob wanted to refuse. He wanted to yell at him that he didn't want to serve anyone! But realized there would be no point. "Why would you bother training me?"_

 _There was a glint in the old knight's eye that Jakob couldn't figure out. Gunter simply answered, "Because I see potential in you. Potential that I think your parents were fools to part with."_

Jakob awoke to the light of the morning sun breaching the curtains and beaming in his face. He groggily put a hand to his head as he hefted himself to get up. Kamui was by his right side, clutching his hand as she slept peacefully. Normally he despised mornings, but seeing his wife's face next to him changed his perspective as something to look forward to. He recalled the dream he had. It was a distant memory that felt like centuries ago. Since coming into Kamui's service as an apprentice butler, or a rod knight, he had put his past far behind him. He couldn't help but wonder if Kamui's pregnancy was the reason the memory came back. He hadn't talked to his parents in years. He wasn't even sure what happened to them after he left. But he didn't care, he still didn't to this day.

However, he did often wonder whatever happened to Gunter, his old mentor and Kamui's former knight.

After the restoration of the Touma kingdom with the fall of Anankos, Gunter had stuck around for a while until Kamui's coronation. He was there in the back when she was crowned, but the moment she turned around, he was gone. She surveyed the crowd and asked everyone if anyone had seen him leave, but no one knew where the knight had gone. Jakob remembered Kamui crying to herself alone after the coronation. Gunter seemed to have vanished, perhaps out of guilt for his betrayal when he was possessed by Anankos to kill Crimson, but Kamui never blamed him. She had hoped he would turn up for her and Jakob's wedding, but the knight remained missing. Kamui confessed to him that if Gunter did return, she would ask him to take the father's role of walking her down the aisle, instead the role was given to her mother's tactician, Yukimura. Jakob knew behind her smile, Kamui was depressed about Gunter. It wasn't a surprise. He was the closest thing to a father figure as she grew up alone in the Northern Citadel tower. Hell, he was more of a father to Jakob then his real father.

After two years, Kamui had gotten over his disappearance and accepted that Gunter wasn't going to return, but Jakob could tell she still missed him.

With the oncoming birth of their new child, Gunter should at least be here to support them. In fact, Jakob wanted to ask him for tips of being a father. Sure he was approached by his in-laws and friends, but he didn't find much value in their advice.

Kamui stirred in their sleep and clutched his hand a little tighter. Jakob then had an epiphany: For the sake of their future child, they needed the old knight.

But Jakob didn't want to leave his wife's side, and he couldn't possibly tell her his plans without reopening old wounds.

No. For now, he would search for information and scour the kingdoms briefly for clues as to where the knight would had gone to.

After getting dressed, he left a note by Kamui's pillow and left the room.

 _My dearest Kamui, I'm going out for a bit, but I should return post-haste around the afternoon for tea. My endless love- Jakob._

Chapter 3/End

A/N: Ok, so I had a lot of thought put into this chapter. Hopefully I'll discipline myself to update regularly. But anyway, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! And I hope you're all enjoying your holiday~!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Happy New Year everybody! 2016 and just a month away for Fire Emblem Fates coming out in February! Although I do have some grievances about how the localization is affecting the game…particularly character names. For example, Luna got changed to Selena! I mean, not that it doesn't sound pretty or closer to Severa, but I thought that Luna was just fine. However, three names were especially annoying in terms of change. Mozume got changed to Mozu. Are you kidding me?! What was so wrong with just Mozume! It's like when they changed Tsubaki to Subaki. Are the English developers so lazy that they figured a couple of extra letters in these names were too much trouble? And then there was Belka to Beruka. Seriously? I mean Belka sounded more like an English version, Beruka sounds like the Japanese Romanji version. And worst of all, Zero had changed to Niles. Niles! WHAT WAS SO WRONG WITH ZERO?! Zero was an awesome name and made his character even cooler, but now it's Niles? Why did that name need to be localized?

[huff, huff] Ok sorry about that long rant. But I am serious, when I found out about the new names. Regardless, I am sticking to what I've been calling them during the story, especially Zero! When the game comes out, in my head, I'll keep the original characters' names in my head. Anyway, enjoy the chapter~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Fates or its characters, but I do own this story.

In Between the Pages

April was the starting month of Kamui's pregnancy. Her expected due date was around November. Two months had passed since the announcement of Kamui's pregnancy and already Kamui was experiencing the dark side of pregnancy.

Nearing the end of her first trimester, Kamui had been experiencing morning sickness for a week straight. Jakob took the time massaging her back and delicately washing her hair when she was finished. Then there was the constant need to go to bathroom every few minutes. These trials left Kamui incapacitated for most of the day that she frequently had to have Azura substitute for her in royal duties. But nothing was more embarrassing than the irregular dragon transformations. When Kamui least expected it, her body would suddenly have an urge to transform into a dragon. It's these strange instances that led her to set up a doctor's appointment right away.

Her regular doctor, Lizbeth, was from Nohr and would travel to the Touma kingdom in about a two day's journey. Since Sakura offered to help Kamui during her pregnancy, would also make the journey to Touma to learn from the doctor.

Strange symptoms aside, Kamui was curious about her husband's whereabouts. While Jakob had remained by her side constantly, every so often he would inform her that he would run some errands in town. Normally, it wouldn't seem so odd, but Kamui couldn't understand what else Jakob could possibly do in town that he hadn't done already. He's already restocked the entire kitchen, took spring cleaning to a new level nearly every week, and had purchased an entire wardrobe of maternity clothes for when Kamui stomach grows further. Jakob should've run out of things to do by now, yet he was still finding an excuse to go into town. Should Kamui be worried?

But she had little time to dwell on that thought when Kaze appeared from the ceiling of the drawing room that Dr. Lizbeth and Sakura had arrived simultaneously. Kamui thanked Kaze and hefted herself from her chair and made her way to the castle infirmary where she would be expecting her visitors.

Dr. Lizbeth had long, honey blonde hair that was styled in a simple braid wearing white robes and black riding boots. Sakura was dressed in her war priestess garb and gave her big sister a shy, sweet smile. Dr. Lizbeth was a bit more serious compared to her sister, yet greeted Kamui with polite kindness. She gave a brief bow toward Kamui, "M'lady queen. It is an honor to be your doctor for this visit."

Kamui shook her head. "No, no, the honor should be mine since you had to make the journey to Touma. I hope it wasn't inconvenient?"

"Perish the thought," she assured Kamui. "In fact, I had an interesting prospect to set up my own maternity clinic here in Touma. I'd heard that doctors are in short supply in the kingdom. If m'lady permitted, may I have the honor of moving here?"

Kamui gasped with delight. "That is a wonderful idea. Your presence would be a beneficial asset to Touma."

Dr. Lizbeth responded with a warm smile. "Fantastic, I'll alert my colleagues right away. In the meantime," she reached into a black bag and pulled out a stethoscope, "Let's see how you are doing. If you please, lift up your shirt."

Since Kamui had begun her pregnancy she had to shed her armor for lightweight clothes. For the doctor's visit she was dressed in a lilac tunic and black pants. She lifted her shirt to reveal her bare stomach. The bump had become more evident in three months by about three inches. Dr. Lizbeth equipped the stethoscope and brought the resonator to Kamui's belly. The cool metal tickled against her skin. Dr. Lizbeth listened at one spot before switching to another. Sakura sat on the other side of Kamui's bed watching attentively.

"Alright, the baby's heartbeat sounds good. You can put your shirt down now," she instructed. Kamui complied. Then, Dr. Lizbeth used the stethoscope to monitor Kamui's heartbeat. "Breathe in, then out."

After repeating the process a couple of times, Dr. Lizbeth put away her stethoscope and smiled at Kamui, "The both of you sound very healthy, no irregularities at all. Now have you been with your pregnancy?"

Kamui calmly placed her hands on her stomach. "Well I've been having some of the symptoms you told the last check-up; morning sickness, gas, trips to the bathroom. But my main concern is that I'd been transforming into my dragon form at random times. If it weren't for my dragonstone, I'd probably have gone on a rampage each time. But I'm wondering if it's due to me, or is it my baby, that is triggering my transformations?"

Dr. Lizbeth paused to think for a moment. After a few seconds she settled her hands in her lap. "In our country's history there had never been records of anyone from the royal family in Hoshido or Nohr with the ability to transform into a dragon despite the dragon's vein ability. I'm just wagering a guess, but your transformations may involve both you and the baby. Your ability to transform into a dragon could be a side effect involving your baby. In short, your baby may have inherited your ability to transform as well."

Both Kamui and Sakura gasped at this revelation. Could Kamui's baby have the same ability as her? She didn't think of that as a possibility. In fact, after the war she rarely transformed into her dragon form.

Dr. Lizbeth continued, "Though that is just a hypothesis mind you. It can also mean that your frequent transformations are an additional symptom for your pregnancy. In any case, I do recommend caution when you do transform. Engaging in extraneous activity could harm the fetus if you're not careful."

"I understand," Kamui nodded. She couldn't wait to share these theories with Jakob when he returned.

"Any other concerns m'lady?" Dr. Lizbeth inquired.

Kamui shook her head. "Nope, I think that pretty much wraps it up."

Dr. Lizbeth bowed again. "Excellent. If you have any more concerns, be sure to notify me right away. I will return posthaste to set up my clinic." She looked over to Sakura. "Lady Sakura. If you know any doctors in Hoshido that would be interested in joining, please inform me."

"Y-Yes!" Sakura bowed. "Thank you for allowing me to learn from you."

Once Dr. Lizbeth exited the infirmary, Kamui gently rubbed her stomach. There was a possible chance that Jakob and her child could transform like her. She should speak to Azura about this possibility in case another dragonstone is needed. But then she remembered her earlier concerns about Jakob's disappearances into town. Kamui glanced at Sakura. Her little sister was writing down her observations on a small scroll. Kamui should know Jakob better than anybody else. Would Sakura believe that Jakob's disappearances were odd as well?

Sakura looked up when she noticed her elder sister gazing at her. "Is something wrong big sister?"

"Um, Sakura-" Kamui began to say before she was interrupted by a familiar chirp.

"Big sister~!" Elise said in a sing-song tone as she burst into the infirmary and wrapped her arms around Kamui.

Leo followed after her and sighed at his baby sister. "Elise, please, you need to compose yourself a little more around Kamui."

Elise stuck her tongue out at him. "I know! But it felt like forever since I've seen her."

"It's only been a week since you last visited," Leo countered.

Kamui patted her other younger sister and giggled. "It's always good to see you guys. But why didn't you let me know you were coming? I would've been able to greet you properly."

Leo cleared his throat. "Excuse our intrusion. I was wondering if I could go visit your library and peruse over some historical documents for Nohr historians back home. They'd been curious about Touma lore before Anankos turned the country into the Invisible Kingdom."

Elise smiled. "And I'm just here to surprise you!"

Kamui nodded her approval. "Go right ahead, Leo. And Elise, I'll ask the cooks to bring some sweets." She took a brief glance at Sakura, who had been quiet since her Nohr siblings arrived. Sakura seemed to be gazing at something with a slight blush that matched her hair. Kamui followed her gaze and noticed it fall on Leo who was busy inspecting the infirmary's medicinal cabinet. _Oh my,_ Kamui thought mischievously. _When did spring arrive for Sakura_?

"Hey Sakura," she said, snapping the blushing war priestess out of her stupor. "The castle library also have records of medicinal practices if you wanted to join Leo, if he doesn't mind that is."

Leo, noticing he was part of the conversation, gave a simple smile. "I don't mind." Sakura blushed and before she could give an answer, Leo held the door open and asked, "Shall we then?"

Sakura looked between him, then at Kamui and Elise who were both smiling deviously. After a few more seconds, Sakura gulped and accepted Leo's offer and followed with him to the library.

~Touma Library~

By the time they got to the library, Leo immediately found exactly what he was looking for and settled down at a table to begin reading. Sakura tried to make herself look busy by looking for medical documents, but couldn't help stealing occasional glances at the young Nohrian prince. There were similarities between him and her own brother Takumi, but Leo had more of an air of maturity compared to her brother as he was engrossed in his reading. Because of their occupations and locations, Sakura rarely sees Leo except when their families visit Kamui. Sakura shook her head and kept telling herself to focus on looking for some documents.

"Thank you," Leo said, breaking the silence.

Sakura flinched and turned around, her heart was beating a million miles per hour. "F-For what?"

"Kamui had told me that you wanted to participate in acting as her midwife," he replied still engrossed in the documents.

Sakura looked to the floor. "Y-Yes. But, I'm worried. What if something went wrong and it was my fault? This is my big sister's first child, after all."

Leo snapped his book shut and gave her a stern look. "Is that staff for show?"

"Wh-what?" She was confused by the sudden question.

Leo reiterated. "Did you become a war priestess by pure chance?"

"O-Of course not!" Sakura defended herself. "I had to train myself for years to attain that level of healing arts."

Then Leo surprised with a warm smile. "Then you should have more confidence in yourself."

"Eh?"

"If you agreed to commit and assist yourself completely to Kamui's child's birth, then have more confidence in yourself and your abilities to see her through a healthy birth."

Sakura felt her face feel hotter as if it were lit by a fire spell. Before she could respond to Leo's kind words the library doors burst open- the culprit was again Elise.

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!" Elise cried. "WE NEED A FAMILY MEETING!"

"Wh-What happened?" Sakura squeaked confused by Elise's outburst.

Elise dashed over to the two and yanked both Leo and Sakura into a mini huddle. Sakura blushed again as Leo's face was suddenly extremely close to hers. Leo on the other hand was annoyed at his childish sister's antics and frowned. "What are you going on about Elise?"

She looked at them with an intense, serious expression. "I think Jakob is having a secret affair!"

Chapter 4/End

A/N: Ok so I hope this chapter was ok. Let me know what you guys think. Hope you guys had a good new year. I start my winter quarter tomorrow, but I'm still going to try and update as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, sorry that this chapter is going to be a little short. I'm still trying to get into the swing of things at school so I'm trying manage my time before I could tackle my fanfiction. Anyway, I'll try to update frequently when I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters, but I do own this story.

Behind the Scenes

Business was booming in the Sleepy Dragon, a tavern on the outskirts of Touma. Frequent customers drinking their beers and ale and engaging in all sorts of merry-making; a few songs, some so drunk they danced on tables, and even a small brawl in the center broke out when a man accused another of stealing his girlfriend.

This rambunctious location would be the last place one would expect to see the King of Touma, Jakob. But there he was sitting at the bar looking disgusted at the mug offered by the bartender. The liquid swirled like mud and probably tasted like it as well. Jakob continued looking at his questionable drink when he felt someone slap him playfully on the back.

"Drinks are for drinking not staring at, y'know?" The chipper voice of Anna said as she pulled up a stool and sat beside him.

Jakob glared at her before pushing aside his drink, "So you heard from your sister?"

"Oh yeah," Anna smiled. "You're pretty much her number one customer aside from the queen. And if there's anything we Secret Sellers are, it's our undivided loyalty to our favorite customers!"

"So then," Jakob began. "Do you have any information?"

Anna gave a small pout. "Regarding the knight you're looking for, not so much. He's certainly elusive that's for sure. Although, my sister Anna did see a shrouded figure exit the city when she came to visit Anna during the festivities. It could be your knight, but we can't say for sure."

Jakob sighed. "So I'm back to square one."

"Not necessarily," Anna continued. "She did see him going in the direction of Nohr."

Jakob perked up at this. "He was heading toward Nohr?"

Anna frowned. "Yeah, but it's been two years. He might've moved on to another location."

Jakob shook his head. "It's a useful lead, more than what we've been trying to figure out." He took a sip of his mug, then immediately regretted it as he spit the contents out. "What do they put in this? Horse piss?!"

Anna grimaced. "Oh yeah, probably should've warned you not to drink the grog here. It's terrible, but grows on you after a while."

Pushing the mug far away from him, Jakob wiped his mouth trying to get the taste out. "In any case, I'll prepare supplies for a journey immediately."

"Before I forget here's some info that might interest you," Anna added. "It might not involve your knight, but lately there's been activity of Faceless in a craggy area around the Nohr mountains. Their numbers've been immensely low since after the war, but there are still a few stragglers hanging around."

Jakob nodded. "Thank you. I'll be sure to scout that area."

Anna pursed her lips. "By any chance, does the queen know anything about this?"

Jakob paused. "Kamui is going to give birth in less than six months. I don't want to cause her any stress by re-opening old wounds if Gunter truly cannot be found."

Anna gave him a sly smile. "A little warning. Women always find out what their men are up to sooner or later."

Jakob merely frowned at her before exiting the bar.

Unbeknownst to him, a shadowy bar patron hid in the dimly lit area had been watching him and his conversation with Anna. As soon as Jakob left, the figure followed in suit keeping a few paces behind. As Jakob entered the city, the figure made a turn in an alley.

The figure approached a man that sitting by a local fountain in the park area of the city. The man was reading a book by the lantern lights placed around the fountain before the figure stopped and bowed.

"So did you find out anything?" The man reading asked.

The figure raised his head to reveal the eye-patched rogue, Zero. "Well, I didn't hear much, but it looked like naughty Jakob had been having a secret rendezvous with a little-redhead, Lord Leo."

Leo slammed his book shut and glared in the distance. "Elise is right. This is a family emergency."

Chapter 5/End

A/N: Again, it's short. I'll try to keep the chapters coming. I appreciate your support for reading my fanfic.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey hi! This chapter update is much quicker than my usual history. I will try to update frequently but, they might be short depending on what I have for ideas on how to move the plot along. I mean I want to hurry along with more romance/humor. Admittedly and unexpectedly, I came up with a more a serious mood such as Jakob's resolve wanting to find Gunter. The idea for feels came to me and I acted upon it. I love plots with feels. Though I hope my writing is ok. I know I probably mess up on some grammar. I will admit when it came to fanfiction I can be a little lazy in my writing compared to what I actually write for creative writing for novels I eventually want to publish. But, if anyone's been reading my other fanfics such as Akatsuki Kids or my Fairy Tail fanfics, I am happy to say my writing had improved. Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters, but I do own this story.

Siblings Assemble!

A foul mood was in the air inside a meeting room at principality of Izumo. Since the death of Izana, the citizens had been dour. However, in the reigning peace following the two years, the people had managed to move on and remember their eccentric, fun-loving ruler fondly. Yet the foul air was looming over the gathered Hoshido and Nohr siblings as they sat around a large kotatsu with grim faces. Their spouses, children, and vassals had been left behind in town to spend their free time in wait until the combined siblings have come to a decision. With the news of Jakob possibly cheating on their dearest sister, one could say there had been colorful suggestions of how to approach the situation.

"I say we hang him naked by his feet on top of a flag pole in the center of the city with the words 'I am a cheater' across his lying chest in his own blood," Hinoka slammed her fist on the table as she roared her idea.

"Ufufufu," Camilla chuckled. "You're much too gentle Hinoka dear." Though her smile was sweet, there was a hint of her inner sadist thinly veiled. "We should castrate him, cut off each of his fingers, and then cast him over the Infinite Chasm."

Leo cleared his throat. "Before we get into punishment, we don't really have substantial evidence of him cheating in the act."

Takumi pouted. "But wasn't it your vassal that spied on Jakob?"

"True I sent Zero to tail Jakob, but there wasn't anything too critical aside from chatting," Leo added. "It's still not a good thing that he's been secretly meeting a strange woman."

The two eldest brothers had remained silent over the matter while the younger siblings were discussing. Whether they care to admit it or not, they are pretty similar even down to their thought processes. At the moment they were both thinking very graphic thoughts of killing Jakob for even attempting to betray their beloved younger sister. Meanwhile Sakura was the main one that strongly gave Jakob the benefit of the doubt.

"I think we're rushing into this too quickly," Sakura said. Her face had gone a little pale over Hinoka and Camilla's suggestive ideas. "Le-Let's think about it, would Jakob really be the type of person to betray big sister so easily?"

Elise looked down feeling guilty. "No, I've known him for years." She shook her head. "But he's still causing big sis to worry about his disappearances."

 _A couple days ago when Elise and Kamui were speaking after Dr. Lisbeth's appointment. Kamui and Elise were sitting in the outdoor garden enjoying some sweets prepared by Felicia. Elise was mostly doing the chatting with Kamui listening whole-heartedly. Yet, while she was talking, Elise couldn't help but notice that Kamui seemed a bit distant in her thoughts._

 _"Big sis?" Elise asked. "Is there something wrong?"_

 _"Hm?" Kamui shook her head. "No it's nothing."_

 _Elise shoved her fork with a piece of cake still attached in Kamui's face. She smiled determinedly. "You can't fool me! Tell me what's bothering you!"_

 _Kamui scratched the back of her head relenting to her younger sister's demands. She rested her chin on her hands and said, "It's Jakob. I have a feeling he's hiding something from me, but he won't tell me what it is. He's been making more time for errands for an unknown purpose and won't bother telling me about it." She looked up and saw Elise staring at her in shock with her mouth wide open, her fork dropped absently from her hand. "Uh, Elise?"_

 _Suddenly Elise sat up and bolted from the garden, heading back inside the castle ignoring Kamui's confused call._

Elise pouted again, "When she told me that, I couldn't help but assume the worst."

Leo cleared his throat. "Regardless, we did find some evidence that Jakob had been acting suspicious as of late. So this talk of an affair might not be so unreasonable."

Ryouma broke his silence with his retort. "In any case, we'll still Jakob the benefit of the doubt since there is no evidence of him actually having an affair."

"Nevertheless, if these rumors turn out to be true Jakob will expect a swift punishment," Xander added.

Ryouma nodded. "Then for now, let us dismiss this meeting until further notice."

As the siblings dispersed Sakura pulled Elise aside.

"What's up Sakura?" Elise asked, tilting her head.

Sakura's face was already as red as a tomato for the question she was about to ask. "Um, by any chance, is Prince Leo interested in anyone?"

Elise was confused. The previous topic about Jakob possibly having an affair had ended, but this new subject asked by Sakura was a whole different matter. "Um, no why?"

Sakura rapidly shook her head. "N-No reason! No reason at all."

It took a couple more seconds before it hit Elise. She gasped, "No way! You like-!" Sakura covered Elise's mouth before she could say more.

The other siblings hadn't noticed Elise's outburst. They were discussing amongst themselves about their children and setting up playdates.

Sakura whispered, "It's not important, I just wanted to know. Can you please keep this a secret?" Elise's mouth was still covered so she nodded. Sakura then released her hands from her mouth. "A-Anyway, it's just out of curiosity. I'm more concerned about this issue with Jakob."

Elise folded her arms and pouted, "Yeah, the sooner it's resolved the better."

~Back at Touma~

For today, Kamui had to stay in bed because of how weak she felt from today's morning sickness. Azura stayed by her side while Felicia brought her some porridge (which she miraculously didn't trip for once). Jakob was out again, only this time to shop for some supplies.

Kamui drank her water miserably. "Gods, shouldn't morning sickness be over by now?"

"There, there Lady Kamui," Felicia said encouragingly. "Everyone has different symptoms. You'll get over this no problem!"

While Azura was fluffing Kamui's pillows a knock sounded at her door.

"Come in," Kamui groaned. The doors opened with Kaze entering her room. He bowed silently looking as solemn as ever. "Oh, Kaze, did you find out what they were doing?"

Kaze nodded. "It was as you suspected, Elise overreacted and your siblings have believed that Lord Jakob is having an affair."

"EH?!" Felicia cried. The porridge slipped from her hands and crashed onto the floor. But her mind was focused on the report. "Jakob is having an affair? That's impossible! No one is more faithful to Lady Kamui than Jakob!"

Kamui face-palmed with another groan. "Send a message to them right away. We need to clear up this misunderstanding before I find myself a widow."

Chapter 6/End

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. By the way as an added bonus I wanted to put up the ages for the characters.

Ryouma: 28

Xander: 28

Camillia: 25

Hinoka: 24

Kamui: 22

Takumi: 20

Leo: 19

Sakura: 17

Elise: 15

Jakob: 23

If there are other characters whose ages you want me to mention feel free to let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Just a regular drabble break before I continue onward with the semi-plot. Also I pre-ordered Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest and will be receiving it on the 19th! XD I can barely maintain how hyped I feel. If only I didn't have school I would spend days just game-binging. But I need my education. -3-

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters, but I do own this story.

Social Drinking

 _Long before Kamui and Jakob began their life as a family, the two comrades were simply friends. Although, unbeknownst to the young princess, her butler had been in love with her since they were young. Though Jakob knew his place he still yearned after his mistress. He thought he could be happy simply with just serving her, but he was starting to feel a bit annoyed._

 _Out of nowhere, Lady Kamui had requested that she will serve herself. Jakob couldn't believe that his mistress is telling him to stand down from his duties from serving her! Of course Jakob would understand about Lady Kamui wanting to attain her own independence, but she may as well have just slapped him._

 _There had to be another motive, Jakob thought. If he could unlock it perhaps he can feel more at ease._

 _And what better way to unlock secrets than to get drunk?_

 _Normally Jakob would never under any circumstances even think of serving Lady Kamui alcoholic beverages of any kind. But he really wanted to know his mistress's true feelings._

 _So he asked Lady Kamui out to a local restaurant while their army rested at a tourist town. The two sat down at a booth with a bottle of the finest Nohrian wine. If he was going to get his lady drunk only the finest drinks would suitable for the occasion, of course then he felt like scum for thinking such a thing._

 _"Wow Jakob," Lady Kamui's eyes sparkled as she took in the bottle their waiter brought. "I didn't think you of all people would invite me for drinks."_

 _Jakob smiled, "Well, we're both adults and I thought a change of pace would be nice. I took some thought about what you said and figured that instead of serving you. Just once, someone else can wait on the two of us."_

 _Lady Kamui eagerly poured herself a glass and Jakob did the same. Lady Kamui gave a shy smile. "I'm kind of surprised too. You, Gunter, and Flora were pretty strict about me never drinking wine."_

 _Jakob grimaced a little starting to feel guilty about his hidden agenda. "Yes well. You are twenty years old, which is the legal drinking age for both countries. In any case, it's good to relax once in awhile. And what better way than savoring your first taste of wine."_

 _Lady Kamui giggled. Jakob had to mentally restrain from swooning. His mistress had the most adorable giggle, almost like the sound of bells during the holiday season. She held up her glass and motioned for Jakob to do the same._

 _"Well then, cheers~!" Lady Kamui grinned._

 _"Cheers!" Jakob smiled back. Now he can finally find out Kamui's true feelings behind her act of independence._

 _-Two drinks later—_

 _Kamui watched in shock as her butler had become instantly sloshed after his second glass of wine._

 _The butler had his head lay on top of the table while he traced circles absently with his right index finger. He groaned miserably, "So am I more supportive of our Norman allies or Hoshiens? God I don't know…"_

 _The waiter can by to check on how the couple was doing and was concerned when he found the male companion completely drunk. He asked Kamui, "Excuse miss, is he alright? Should I bring some water?"_

 _"Oh he's fine," Kamui reassured their waiter. "He just seems to have low tolerance-"_

 _"You don know me!" Jakob shouted. "I'm the great, friggin' butler Joker and I can help my locker better than you any day!"_

 _"Uh Jakob you should really calm down," Kamui tried to rest her hand on the agitated butler._

 _Jakob looked down her hand sadly then gingerly held it between his own. "You say you wanna be respons'ble, but I'm_ your _butler aren't I? I lover servicing you. I love you relying on me. Doncha get how much I love you?"_

 _Kamui felt her face heat up at his drunken confession. She wondered if he realized what he was saying or if he was too drunk to notice._

 _Then Jakob shook his head. "But nu'uh!" And then he flailed his arms wildly. "You don car aboot me at all! You jus keep-," then his drunken rant became gibberish before he began to feel sick and threw up on their waiter's shoes._

 _Seeing that as their cue to go, Kamui apologized to the stunned waiter, left a huge tip, then hefted the butler's left arm over her shoulder and began walking him out back to their base. Though Jakob calmed down he muttered a few words half-asleep, but still walking._

 _When Jakob had asked her out, Kamui was secretly happy. Since they were kids, she had a crush on her butler. But because of how loyal he was to his duty she felt her feelings wouldn't get across and things would end up awkward between them. Not that what happened at the restaurant was awkward enough. She knew that Jakob meant for this meeting to be purely platonic, yet deep down Kamui pretended that this could be considered their first date. Though it didn't exactly end the way she thought it would._

 _She snuck a glance at the still drunken butler. She smiled and giggled softly._

 _Still, she thought, I got to see new sides of Jakob that I'd never seen before._

 _She led him to his tent and tucked him in the covers and returned to her own quarters, calling it a night._

 _The next morning Jakob remained in his tent but his blanket covered his entire body. The poor butler was shaking while recovering from his hangover. Kamui, with Silas in tow, peeked in to check how he was doing. He groaned and griped, "Why won't the morning just shut up? I'm never drinking again…"_

 _It was clear to Kamui that Jakob probably didn't remember what he said last night, but maybe one day they could go back to that conversation one day. In the meantime she whispered to Silas, "Poor Jakob, I wonder why he offered to drink if he didn't have much tolerance?"_

 _Silas, who secretly knew the reason behind Jakob's plot, sighed and shook his head. "That idiot…"_

Chapter 7/End

A/N: Alright hope it was an OK chapter. I figured I try out a couple of drabbles. Out of curiosity for my readers, clearly I'm going to have Deere (or Dwyer thanks to localization) born first, but for Kanna should I have him as just a son or end up as twins. Kanna is cute either way so I wanted to know what your thoughts were. Of course Kanna and Morgan are the best kid characters out of the Fire Emblem series. So I'm hoping to get to Kanna's birth soon. I promise that after Deere's birth I'll make the story into more drabbles. In any case, hope you guys have a good Valentine's Day~!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I have both copies of Birthright and Conquest and I am thoroughly addicted to them! I've already both routes and currently playing Revelations with Jakob/Joker as my husband. Needless to say, I have been very distracted by writing more of the story. I spent most of my spring break working and playing, and recovering from a cold. Anywho, I'm wrapping the so called 'secret affair' and try to focus on other couples before getting back to the main couple (KamuixJakob). I figured a time skip featuring the other characters would be better. Of course that doesn't mean I won't stop writing more Kamui and Jakob. By any chance I do have a question for some readers. Would you rather I change the names to the American translations (Despite how I still cringe at certain ones)? Or just stick to the names that I'm already using? Whatever the case I want to hear your opinion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or its characters, but I do own this story.

Read the Mood… Swings

There is one thing Jakob liked to make abundantly clear. He does not like being touched by anyone except Kamui. Especially men! So when Jakob was being ambushed by Silas in the front and Kaze in the back, disgust was the first emotion to arise followed by utter annoyance.

Earlier that day, Jakob suspected something was amiss when he began noticing he was being followed by several of his in-laws vassals for the past few days. When he was out shopping he caught Saizou out of the corner of his eye sneaking around from the rooftops. Inside one of the Anna shops, he could see Oboro attempting to be casual disguised as a fashionable commoner wearing a pink kimono with a golden lotus design. Though her 'disgusted' face gave her completely away, Jakob pretended he didn't see her. When he stopped to take a break at a local bathroom to relieve himself, Zero had snuck up behind him and made an extremely crude remark. He won't go into detail but it went something along the lines of a 'lizard' taming a 'dragon.' Jakob threw volley after volley of knives at the sadistic thief.

Regrettably, he missed.

But now, as he returned home after an exhausting day of shaking off his observers he stopped when he saw Silas coming toward him with a solemn expression. Jakob stood his ground, but that was a careless mistake because out of nowhere, Kaze appeared out of nowhere and bound his hands back. Silas caught up and merely crossed his arms and motioned for Jakob to follow.

If the two vassals were merely strangers, Jakob would suspect a treasonous plot. But since the men are regarded as Kamui's most loyal friends (aside from himself), and the closest people Jakob would consider calling 'friends,' he believed that something else was afoot.

Silas let out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head. "Man, oh man Jakob, you really are a stubborn guy."

Jakob raised an eyebrow. "Mind telling me what this is about?"

Silas shrugged. "That's not up to me to tell you. You'll have to hear the rest from Kamui."

Even though Jakob knew that Silas loves and is married to Felicia, it still irked him when the knight would refer to Kamui so familiarly. It took months before Jakob finally stopped calling Kamui "milady," and yet the paladin knight still had the gall to talk to her without the proper honorific.

"Would it have anything to do with my in-laws' subordinates tailing my every move?" He asked.

Kaze nodded though didn't say anything. It would make sense for the green-haired shinobi to be aware of his twin brother's actions.

"Like I said, Kamui will fill out the rest," Silas said.

 _Stop referring to her so casuallly_! Jakob yelled in his head while grating his teeth in frustration.

By the time they got to the throne room, Jakob beheld Kamui looking remarkably regal and solemn perched on her throne. She nodded her head to dismiss Silas and Kaze, leaving her and Jakob the only ones in the room. Jakob then began to fell anxious of the serious mood hanging in the air. Anna's words from the other day started to ring back in his ears: _Women always find out what their men are up to sooner or later_ …

Could it be Kamui discovered his plan to find Sir Gunter? In that case, what can he say?

Kamui broke the silence with her soft voice. "Jakob."

He stood erect at attention. "Yes Kamui!"

His wife turned around with a solemn look on her face until it burst into tears!

Jakob flinched at the sudden change and immediately went to console her. She tapped his helping hand away. "It's not me, it's the baby!" She blubbered through her veil of tears and slight drips of snot. "I've been having mood swings all day."

Jakob kept his hands at his side until Kamui was ready to speak again.

She wiped her face with her tunic's sleeve. "How long have we known each other?"

Jakob was puzzled by the question. To be accurate it was over 12 years since they first met each when he was 11 and she was 10, but to Jakob it felt like they've known each other forever. "Over 12 years or so. Why do you ask?"

Kamui crossed her arms and pouted. "Because I've known you long enough to know that you've been hiding something from me."

That's when Jakob realized his meetings with Anna must have been discovered. But to say "I can explain," seems redundant and he knew Kamui was too smart to see through any lie. So he decided to come clean.

"I've been meeting Anna to gather information," he confessed.

Kamui raised an eyebrow and asked, "Information regarding what?"

Jakob felt a knot appear in his stomach as the truth began to spill out. "I've been trying to locate Sir Gunter."

Kamui nearly went weak in the knees and collapsed before Jakob caught her. Kamui's face twisted into annoyance as she hit the top of his head with a chop! Jakob cringed and held his head. Clearly Kamui must have been by too many of the barbaric girls from their army for her to actually hit him like that.

"You idiot!" Kamui scolded him. "Why would you hold something that important from me?!"

Jakob was in a state of confusion by his wife's actions. "I assumed you would be upset if I told I'd been looking for him."

"And you didn't think I would be more upset if you hid it from me?!" Kamui's shoulders slumped as she looked at the ground sadly. "Gunter means a lot to me too."

At that moment Jakob embraced his wife tenderly. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Kamui lightly pushed Jakob away and gave him a determined look.

"I want in."

"What?" Jakob asked.

"I want to help find Gunter too." Kamui restated.

"But what about the castle?"

"I can leave it to Azura to handle things while I'm gone."

"What about the baby?"

Kamui pouted again. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm incapacitated. Besides, I need the exercise instead of sitting around the castle just carrying orders. The baby's not going to be due until November. We'll have plenty of time to find Gunter before the baby's born."

Jakob knew that once his wife was determined to begin something, she would stop at nothing to finish it. After all, that's what began their journey to unite Hoshido and Nohr and save the kingdom of Touma. He gave his wife one more hug to hide the ridiculously happy smile that was growing on his face. "Then we'll do this together. Just like old times."

She hugged him back, her mood went back to normal as she sighed contentedly in her husband's arms. "It's quite a relief. My siblings feared the worst and thought you were having an affair with Anna."

Now it was Jakob's mood to turn dark. " **What**?"

In the end, Jakob didn't murder his in-laws and vice versa. The misunderstanding was finally cleared up and Jakob and Kamui began their preparations to start their journey to Nohr. The quest to find the old knight had begun.

Chapter 8/End

A/N: Hey again! Thank you guys for reading this chapter. I'm sorry it's been awhile since the last update. I'll try my best to keep more chapters going. Also, again, let me know if you guys want me to change the names. I'm keeping Kamui the same, but for the others please let me know.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This update came faster than expected. I don't know what to say, I got inspired. Mostly because I felt like doing a short drabble of Saizou, Kagerou, and their son Gurei (Asugi). Saizou and Kagerou are one of my main OTPs of all time in the game, I shipped them so much even before the game came out in America. Anyway this chapter had been long overdue so please enjoy~!

The Rise of Gurei

Located in a forest on the outskirts of Shirasagi Castle, was a simple hut. There, a lone woman with long, black hair with a thick strand covering her right eye, was busy painting an _Ukiyo-e_ depiction of oni torturing humans in hell. This woman was Kagerou, Ryouma's second retainer. Since the country had attained peace through the actions of Kamui, Kagerou had married her fellow retainer, Saizou.

It seemed incredible that the two of them would marry one another when the first time they attempted a relationship had failed. But after Kagerou had been captured by Kotaro, the spark seemed to ignite again. It was much later that Saizou confessed to her that he was desperate to rescue her when he heard of her capture. He couldn't bear to live with himself if Kagerou had been killed by the same man that murdered his and Kaze's father. Although they tried to set their feelings aside to serve Ryouma in a platonic relationship, their love couldn't help but overflow. After the war, Saizou proposed and Kagerou happily accepted. Over a year and a half later, they were blessed with their son. Saizou, as stubborn as ever, instantly decided that their son's name would be Saizou the sixth, because it was a tradition that the first born son in Saizou and Kaze's clan would be given the Saizou name.

Kagerou broke out of her nostalgia when she their son coo. She paused her work and went over to their beloved son.

"Gurei," she smiled. "Did you want your mother's attention?"

Yes, despite Saizou's decision, Kagerou secretly called their son Gurei instead. Though it was a tradition, it still felt odd to call their son the same name as her husband. So behind his husband's back she called him Gurei. To be honest, Gurei appeared to prefer this name more than 'Saizou.'

Kagerou grabbed a stuffed bakeneko doll and began to play with her son. The cat was her own creation. The original version had large bloody fangs and claws with glass beads for eyes, however due to the protest of her closest friends Orochi and Kamui, she toned it down to something more 'cute.' Instead of fangs it had a kitty-like smile and buttons for eyes, and the claws idea was scrapped altogether. To her disappointment, this version appealed to her son and became his favorite toy. He snuggled the toy for a couple moments before switching to smacking it up and down against the tatami floor.

After Kagerou had Gurei, she had become fascinated with his every action. Not just because she was his mother, but she never realized how interesting babies could be.

A knock sounded at the door. The following sounds were three knocks then silence, then followed by two more knocks. It was secret code to inform Kagerou that Saizou had returned home.

Kagerou opened the door. Immediately she was given a quick embrace by her husband. Saizou was mostly stoic, but after marriage he tried to find every opportunity to show his affection toward his dear wife.

"It's time to switch shifts," he stated.

During Kagerou's pregnancy, she was given maternity leave from her duties as a retainer. After Gurei was born, Kagerou immediately went back to her duties despite people saying she should rest a little longer. So to compromise, Kagerou and Saizou would switch watching over Ryouma. Saizou during the day, Kagerou during the night.

She gave her husband a peck on his mask-covered cheek. He blushed and looked away in embarrassment. He was always shy when it came to interacting romantically even when they dated the first time. It was this trait that Kagerou always found cute.

"Anyway where is Saizou the sixth?" He asked. Kagerou led him over to her art studio where Gurei was in his crib, teething his bakeneko doll. He cleared his throat. "Saizou, your father is back."

Gurei didn't respond and continued nibbling his doll.

"Saizou?"

Again, the baby ignored him.

Although his mouth was covered by his mask, Kagerou could tell her husband was pouting as he glanced at her. "I think our baby is ignoring me to spite me. He should be answering to his name by now."

Kagerou chuckled and gave her husband another peck. "It's all in your head dear."

Maybe one of these days she'll tell him her name change, but for now it was fun seeing her husband showing his cute, childish side.

Chapter 9/End

A/N: Ok, so since I'm having the kids grow up normally I decided to create the origin of where Gurei (Asugi) developed his name. Since I'm not including the deeprealms, I figured it would make more sense that Gurei's name was developed by his mother. I've actually decided to keep the names with what I've been calling them, with most of them remaining in the original Japanese version. If anyone is fan of Futurama, then you might recognize this quote because this is how I felt with some of the localization dialogue in the game, "You're localizations are bad and you should feel bad!" It's also a meme if you look on pinterest. See you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I got nothing for this Author's Note. Enjoy the chapter~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or its characters, but I do own this story.

Return of the Mysterious Trio

Standing on a cliff edge overlooking the majestic castle of Touma, a shadowy, male figure in a dark cloak stared down at it. The strange man smirked and shifted his hand to cover the lower half of his face.

"It was here," the man spoke. "This land that once caused toil and strife for its neighboring countries. This land that at first intended to ruin, now unified the feuding Nohrians and Hoshidans." With a quick snap of his hand, it changed position into a strange grasp-like hold toward the kingdom. "My aching blood yearns to reconcile with this anomaly of a country once more! But will it be a happy reunion or will it result into a bloody homecoming? For Touma better brace itself! The great dark knight spreads his ominous wings once more at the prospect of seeing his poor-unsuspecting allies! That's right! Tis the return of ODIN DARK-!"

His last statement was cut short by a loud smack from a twin-tailed, red-haired swordswoman. "Oh my gods will you cut it out already Owain!"

The man held his head in pain. His hood fell back and revealed a head of blonde hair. "Geez Severa, that really hurt!"

Severa scowled at him, "Do you even remember why we're dropping by? We just wanted a quick visit to see Kamui and then it's straight to Nohr."

Owain pouted, still holding his aching head. "Still you didn't need to punch me. That's marital abuse…"

Severa flushed and looked away. "Th-That's because you're wasting our time with your stupid monologues!"

In the distance another couple approached the two. A fair, light gray-haired man was accompanied by another twin-tailed girl, only her hair was fluffier and light, cotton candy blue with pink ends.

The other man chuckled and said, "Now, now, there's no need to get into a sour mood before we even meet the queen. Let's see some smiles."

"Inigo's right!" The other girl chirped. "Pieri's all smiles today. Pieri managed to kill several disgusting bugs before getting here."

"Didn't need to know that," Severa said under her breath.

"Severa, be nice. Pieri's actually been making a lot of progress from murdering people," Inigo smiled warmly at his wife.

After the war, the trio's mission for the mysterious stranger was finished. Their job was to protect Lady Kamui from Anankos's forces. When Kamui defeated the corrupted dragon and restored peace to the realms, their mission was completed. Owain and Severa (under the aliases Odin and Selena) married soon after before they left. The trio were good friends with one another, but Owain and Severa had hidden feelings for each other. While they were from the same world their union wouldn't be worrisome when they returned to Ylisse. However, Inigo was conflicted with his feelings for his fellow comrade Pieri. While the two were both the retainers for their Lord Xander, Inigo knew he would have to return to Ylisse one day.

Before the trio left, Inigo went to Pieri to confess his feelings. When he told her that he, Severa, and Owain were going to leave, Pieri didn't take the news well. As it turned out her feelings for the swordsman were mutual. If Inigo was going anywhere without her, she threatened to kill one servant a day and would keep on killing each day he was gone. While the threat was terrifying coming from the murderous retainer, it was hard to take her seriously with streams of tears (along with smears from her mascara) down her face. During the war, Inigo and Pieri had gotten closer when she confessed that the main reason she killed servants was because one had killed her mother. Both had lost their mother at an early age and began a deeper connection. If Inigo up and left, Pieri would have felt truly alone. Distraught by the unintentional pain he caused her, Inigo made another confession. Right then and there he confessed about his real name and his origins. With this knowledge, Inigo proposed to Pieri. If she was willing to leave Nohr and go with him to Ylisse.

During this proposal, the two were ambushed by a small gang of bandits. Unfortunately for the bandits, Pieri was so happy she slaughtered them as her way of accepting Inigo's proposal. Soon, the four of them left the realm, with a strange number of missing person cases that were undoubtedly related to Pieri.

Meanwhile, their respective lords and lady were informed of their leave of absence. Thought regretfully they accepted they did make them promise to return whenever they could.

On a side note, when they returned to Ylisse, Pieri was shocked at the change of their original hair color. Severa's was green, Owain was a brunette, and her new husband Inigo's was black. As they returned, they were greeted warmly by their friends and family. Stahl and Cordelia, Lissa and Frederick congratulated for their children's union but not before scolding them for disappearing for so long. Inigo received a fair amount of scolding from his parents, as well as a near death experience from his father, Lon'qu's blade. Olivia welcomed Pieri as her daughter-in-law but was a little nervous with how similar Pieri's cheerful attitude about murder was to their comrade Henry. Pieri, on the other hand was more confused with how young everyone's parents were (this followed another explanation of Inigo's origins of being a time-traveler from a dystopian future).

Now, the four returned to the realm as a sort of vacation. Their hearts excited with the reunion of their friends. Owain had been practicing and anticipating a major speech to commemorate their return much to his wife's chagrin. Inigo and Pieri wanted to surprise Lord Xander with news of Pieri's own pregnancy. Due to being pregnant, Pieri's murderous rampages have actually minimized.

After a few more trips of walking, bickering, and happy threats of murder, the four made to it to Touma's castle and asked to visit Queen Kamui. To their surprise, Azura met with them in the throne room.

"Huh? What do you mean Kamui's not here?" Severa demanded. Meanwhile Owain was slumped on the ground on his hands and knees depressed. The speech he had been preparing for had gone to waste. Inigo tried to calm his wife as Pieri started to tear up a little.

Azura shook her head, "I'm afraid she and Jakob had left on a quest to seek out Sir Gunter."

Severa was the most vocal of the group to voice her disappointment, in her typical, snarky attitude. "Wasn't he the one who betrayed us the whole time? Why would she bother looking for him?"

"Sir Gunter was possessed under the influence of Anankos," Azura defended the great knight. "He is still a cherished ally, especially for Kamui."

Inigo scratched his head as he thought of the new situation. "Well this is disappointing."

"Is that all you can say, Lazward?" Severa yowled. They decided to use their Nohrian-disguised names since their return. They thought it best since these are the names their friends would be better familiar with. "She's pregnant! She is a danger magnet, what if something happened to her and the baby?!"

Inigo spoke calmy to her with a smile. "You also forget that Kamui is perfectly capable of protecting herself. Besides, she has her husband with her too. Jakob is the most talented butler and healer around. He certainly wouldn't let anything happen to her on his watch."

Owain recovered from his depression and smirked. "His loyalty to his master reminds of my honorable father. To the point where it's almost scary."

Severa wanted to snap back, but grudgingly held back. As much as the butler was annoying and had been spiteful toward her when she was shopping, he is a skilled fighter.

Owain put his hand on his wife's shoulder and gave a kind smile to the acting ruler, Azura. "Thank you for your information Azura." He about-faced and pointed to the sky. "Now onward comrades, our journey to Nohr begins!"

Pieri mirrored his enthusiasm and cheered. "Aye, aye sir!"

Severa scowled at her husband's childish behavior. "Is now really the time Odin?"

Owain had a wide grin on his face. "But of course, we're killing two birds with one stone! Think about it, if Jakob and Kamui are in Nohr we can still visit them and reunite with Lords Xander and Leo, and Lady Camilla at the same time!"

"That's actually a good idea," Inigo nodded in approval.

"Pieri likes the sound of that. Especially the killing birds part!" Pieri chirped.

Severa sighed knowing it would be too stressful to bite against Owain's sense of logic. "Fine, I guess that works."

They said their goodbyes to Azura and made their way to Nohr where more encounters will await them.

Chapter 10/End

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think or else Pieri will track you down and murder you in your sleep. Mwahahahaha!


End file.
